Pada Akhirnya
by Pelampiasan Ane
Summary: The Last of Story. Just Drabble. Fic SasuNaru untuk para SasuNaruLovers.


.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

 **Disclaimer**  
Naruto ©Mashashi Kisimoto

 **Pada Akhirnya**  
©Ane

 **Pairing**  
SasuNaru. Always! Banzai!

 **Genre**  
Hurt/Comfort/Angst

 **Rating  
** Teenager

 **Status  
** Complete

 **Please choose 'back' or 'close' if you dislike this fict.**  
Happy reading for everyone!

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Usiaku enam belas tahun, dan selama itu juga aku tidak pernah melihat seperti apa ayahku. Saat itu usiaku sembilan tahun, ketika ibuku bilang ayah meninggal sebelum aku lahir, tapi belakangan aku tahu, ternyata ibu belum pernah menikah, dan kesimpulan yang aku miliki, aku adalah anak diluar nikah.

Masa lalu keluargaku tak lantas mungubahku menjadi pemuda yang pendiam, justru sebaliknya. Aku terkenal seorang pemuda yang cerewet dan banyak tingkah, oleh sebab itu banyak teman-teman yang mengelilingiku. Aku tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang jarang menangis. Keculi karena satu hal. Karena Dia. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah teman sebangkuku, ia pindah ke sekolahku tiga bulan yang lalu tepat saat kenaikan kelas. Sasuke berbeda denganku, ia lebih bersikap misterius namun tetap memikat. Dengan mata onyx kelamnya yang seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Rambut ravennya yang membuat teman belakang bangku ku—Ino—selalu bergeming ingin menyentuhnya. Tak ayal banyak teman sekolahku yang menyukainya.

Hari itu sepulang sekolah saat menunggu hujan reda, Sasuke menyatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Aku tidak begitu suka melihatmu terlalu dekat dengan cowok-cowok di kelas." Sasuke berdiri di sampingku. Namun pandangannya mengarah pada dua teman priaku. Shikamaru dan Neji. "Jangan terlalu akrab, Hal itu membuatku kesal." Saat Sasuke mengatakannya ia justru berpaling dariku.

"Itu hak aku buad akrab dengan siapapun." Bantahku kesal.

Sasuke menarik tanganku dan berkata sambil memandang lurus kedua mataku "Jangan sampai mereka menganggapmu murahan karena ibumu seorang prostitusi."

 _Degg._

Sakit hatiku saat dia bilang gitu. "Terimakasih atas sarannya dan terimakasih atas tuduhannya." Kuhentakkan tanganku agar terlepas dari genggamannya, namun ia menarikku jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sayang kamu." Hanya itu. Hanya itu kalimat yang ia bisikan di telingaku. Tapi kemarahanku tetap bertahan meski aku sedikit merasa deg-degan. Ku tampar wajahnya dengan keras saat itu juga.

Seminggu setelah pembicaraanku dengannya, belakangan aku mulai tahu bahwa temen-temen di kelas mulai membicarakan tentang aku bahkan kini aku tau bahwa pembicaraan tentangku mulai terdengar hingga kelas lain.

 _'Pemuda murahan, pake pelet apa sih sampai_ — _sampai dia lebih menarik dari wanita? Denger denger sih ibunya pelacur, pantes kelakuannya ga bisa di jaga.'_ Masih, masih banyak lagi yang mereka bicarakan tentangku.

Tanpa sadar aku berlari menuju Sasuke yang kala itu ada di atap gedung sekolahku—niat awal ingin nagis di atap gedung!. Air mataku jatuh, satu tetes, dua tetes, dan tanpa bisa kuhentikan airmataku terus mengalir. Kurasakan tanganya mulai menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Dan ku biarkan diriku terus menangis dalam pelukannya.

Setelah kejadian itu aku berubah jadi pemuda yang mulai pendiam. Teman-temanku mulai menjahuiku meskipun ada beberapa yang tetap tinggal di dekatku. Hari-hariku masih terasa berwarna karena kini Sasuke selalu ada di dekatku. dan entah kenapa rasa suka dan kagumku kini mulai tumbuh di hatiku. Aku takut, takut akan kehilangan dirinya, takut karena masih ada hal yang aku sembunyikan.

Hari itu Sasuke mulai menjahuiku, dia terasa jauh, terasa bukan lagi milikku, dan aku tau penyebabnya.

"Kenapa? Tanyanya.

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah cerita semua tentang kamu, aku terima kamu bukan hanya baikmu, tapi juga burukmu." Aku hanya terdiam, takut menebak apa kesalahanku. "Hal ini terasa lebih menyakitkan karena aku mendengarnya dari orang lain, bukan dari kamu sendiri. Kenapa orang lain lebih tau kamu dari pada aku? Mereka tau kamu pernah tidur dengan pria lain dan aku tidak!" Kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan aku sendirian dalam diam.

Salah. Bukan dengan pria lain. Tapi dengan mantan kekasihku. Dengan orang dari masa laluku. Tapi apa bedanya? Apa Sasuke masih mau dengar? Hal ini tetap sama dimatanya. Dulu memang aku pemuda yang berpacaran lebih dari ciuman. Tapi kamu merubahku. Baru kusadari, kamu teramat berarti, caramu denganku sangatlah berbeda. Kau terlalu menjagaku. Tidak pernah menyentuhku. Hanya bahu, bahumu dan pelukan yang yang kamu berikan saat aku ingin menangis

Hilang sudah. Hilang sudah hari-hariku yang penuh warna. Penuh senyuman. Dan rasa bahagia. Hilang sudah ikatanku dengan teman temanku. Hilang sudah orang yang kini paling aku cintai. Sasuke. Tiada lagi pesandan telpon yang dulu sering ada. Kudatangi dirinya bahkan rumahnya dan ia tak pernah mau menyambutku. Sasuke. Sasuke. Hanya itu yang ada di kepalaku. Kemana lagi aku aku sandarkan beban ini jika ku ingin menangis? Dan kini aku telah menjadi pemuda cengeng. Karena dia, karena Sasuke ada tangisan di mataku.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

 _Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah berniat menghianatimu._

 _Berpura-pura jadi pemuda baik namun kenyataannya tidak._

 _Sasuke apakah kamu tau?_

 _Aku menyesal._

 _Menyesal karena tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu._

 _Menyesal karena masa laluku._

 _Menyesal karena aku tidak bisa merubahnya._

 _Andai aku bisa menulis ulang masa laluku._

 _Andai aku tidak membuat mu kecewa._

 _Maukah kau memaafkanku?_

 _Maukah kamu tetap disampingku?_

 _Maukah kamu memulai lagi kisahmu denganku._

 _Sasuke jangan pergi._

 _Aku hanya mau kamu tau aku cinta kamu._

 _Aku sayang kamu._

 _Akan kubeli harga, agar dirimu kembali Sasuke_.

Berakhirnya kata pada surat yang kutulis untuknya. Berakhir pula hidupku. Kusayat nadiku dengan _cutter_ di kamarku. Aku pergi. Pergi untuk mengubah masa laluku di kehidupan berikutnya.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

Bukan pendatang baru si FFN

Hanya seseorang yang ingin ganti Penname.


End file.
